


Babydoll

by Mr_Macguffin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Excessive Semen, F/M, Foursome, Large Cock, Lolicon, Multi, Multiple Penetration, cervix-penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Macguffin/pseuds/Mr_Macguffin
Summary: In the far corners of the Darknet, a live-stream begins!
Relationships: younger female/older males
Kudos: 22





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> After a multi-month hiatus I'm back, with a story too boot, and a survey at the bottom if your interested; I also noticed that I have over one-hundred followers on both Pixiv and Baraag, so this story was written in celebration of that, Enjoy!

“Hey Daddies!” The pale and ghostly light of a laptop monitor illuminated a dark room, the sweet salutations echoing out from its speakers.

Opened to a brightly colored website, the computer-screen flickered as a livestream proceeded to play, comments already beginning to appear upon the feed beside it that was placed under a colorful bubbled text arched like a rainbow, spelling out “BABYDOLL!”

“It’s Your Little Babydoll!” The words continued to spill out from the laptop with saccharine sweetness, spoken by a young girl within the frilly bordered stream.

Pearly white teeth appeared between pouty pink lips curled up in an excited smile upon the child’s adorable heart shaped face, stretching from one plump pale cheek to the other, under a little button nose and a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

Big blonde pigtails swayed as the sweetly smiling girl twisted to and fro, pale little arms hugging a fluffy teddy-bear tightly to her chest.

Kneeling upon a rounded mattress with pink-quilts tucked into it, and large lacy pillows propped against a carven white head-board behind her, Babydoll’s surroundings looked to be that of a normal six-year old girl’s bedroom.

Some things were obviously out of place with the cheery image of adolescent innocence though, such as the pair of fluffy handcuffs and a large strangely-shaped lollipop lying behind the little-blond, or the fact that the child wore was a pink-camisole that appeared to be a size to small, clinging tightly to a her slender young-torso, leaving an indecent amount of alabaster-skin on display.

Matching the tiny top was an equally clinging pair of hot-pink cotton-panties that did little to protect the girl’s modesty, as well as a bejeweled-choker about her swan like neck.

Upon all three articles of clothing was the word babydoll, written in the same bubbly style as that upon the stream-chats heading.

But most shocking of all was the large floppy dildo dangling between the teddy’s tiny legs, nearly comical in its size compared to the stuffed bear and his small prepubescent owner, the pink sex-toy being nearly the size of her tightly hugging arms.

“I’m sooo happy you all came to see me!” Babydoll exclaimed with another diabetes inducing grin, big blue eyes shining as she explained with all the excitement of a little-girl being given a pony for her birthday “There’s so many of you today, over a hundred!”

Angelic giggles escaped from the tiny-blonde’s pink lips, dark-shadowed eyes closing tightly shut as her whole small and scantily-clad body shook with excited amazement, long-lashed lids opening again as she nearly squealed out “I can’t even count that high!”

“And I know that isn’t alot…” mused Babydoll as her lovely face turned into a very obvious foe pout before slowly returning into another sugary smile as she added coyly “But the allowance all my sweet Daddies have been giving me most definitely is!”

“Sooo, to celebrate all my new Daddies watching I’m going to do something a little special with all that allowance!”

Holding up her hung teddy-bear to the camera, the scantily clad six-year old continued her high-pitch one-sided conversation “Big Bear has been getting old, and even though he’s been really fun it’s gotten boring to play with him!”

Dainty fingers released the stuffed-toy, allowing it to drop onto the floor and revealing Babydoll’s sweetly smiling face as she shouted out happily, stretching little pale arms out to her sides “So I got some new teddies to play with!”

Slowly the camera zoomed out from the spread armed child, revealing more of the pastel room, along with three figures standing to either side of the bed.

They were large men wearing fluffy brown teddy bear costumes, their faces concealed by button-eyed helmets that gazed soullessly down at the little blond girl kneeling on the bed in her undies; stitched upon each of their chest was a number differing in color, red one, blue two, yellow 3.

The slightly disconcerting sight made even more so from what hanged between the costumed individuals trunk-like legs.

Each fluffily clad man had a truly massive cock dangling out from a hole in their brown-outfit’s crotch, long girthy slabs of meat marbled with thumb thick veins and capped with broad soft-ball sized glans, behind each meaty shaft and drooping just as low a pair of huge swollen testicles.

Such monstrous members put Babydoll’s previous hung-teddy to shame, each protracted flesh pole the length of her pale legs, and with a thickness nearing that of the child’s slim torso!

Skinny arms dropping to her sides, the little-blonde’s big blue eyes darted between the three penile pillars, biting a plump lower lip as she smiled impishly while gazing back at the camera and breathing out with childlike sultriness “Were going to have so much fun!”

Without prompt, the three hung teddy-men stepped up to Babydoll’s small kneeling form, two propping a knee up onto the bed either side of her while the third simply stood by the bed’s edge, avoiding obstructing the camera’s view.

“Oh My!” tiny palms raised up to plump cheeks as the adolescent blond looked with wide sapphire eyes at the three throbbing lengths of man-meat pressing in about her, pink-lips opened into a little 0 of feigned surprise.

“Are These For Me!? Bringing small hands from her pale cheeks, Babydoll reached out with dainty fingers to stroke each protracted shaft, the child’s soft cool touch causing the three members to twitch.

Veins pulsed as the mighty flesh logs slowly raised upward, throbbing lengths rising above the young girl’s little pig-tailed head, her blue-eyes growing ever larger at the sheer size of them.

“Wow!” Babydoll gasped, adorable face gazing upward at the towering todgers, tiny hands stroking along their broad girths, a flame of adolescent lust burning within her eyes; without ceremony, the pale child raised her upturned face to the underside of one of the turgid meat monoliths, pink pouty-lips puckered, placing a loud smooch on the protracted penis’s hose-sized piss-tube.

Leaving a pink kiss stain upon the throbbing flesh, Babydoll brought her plush cock-cushions to the hot undersides of the other two teddy-men’s raging rods, giving each an equally wet and salacious peck.

Silently the costumed-men gazed down at the adolescent girl placing loving smooches upon their massive penile clubs, but they were not idle; large hands clad in three fingered bear gloves reached out to touch the child’s prepubescent body, rubbing along slim naked thighs, feeling up a deliciously flat chest, and groping pert ass-cheeks. 

“Mwa-Ahh, My new Teddies are so enthusiastic Daddies!” Babydoll breathed after pulling her soft lips from a monstrous cock, big sapphire-eyes looking side-long at the camera from under long dark-lashes.

Pale cheeks flushed with pleasure, cute gasps escaped the little blondes’ lips as a padded thumb stroked across a stiff nub poking through her tight pink-camisole “Ohh, their so excited to play daddies –mm- and so am I!”

With that statement, the three teddy-men dropped their beefy-paws from Babydoll’s petite juvenile body, number three and two stepping back while number one moved to lay his broad back onto the soft bed, horse-sized dick pointed upwards like a ship’s mast.

Kneeling as she was beside the prostrate man, the little blonds head was at the same height as his bulbous glans, which had a thick white dollop of pre-cum seeping out from its enlarged urethral-slit.

Rolling back onto her butt, Babydoll raised skinny legs up high and spread wide, the toes on her bare little feet wiggling as she reached a little hand down to pink-panties, wedging into the child’s callow sex and already soaking through with desire.

“Just look at how excited I am to play daddies-ahh!” the young girl breathed sweetly as she ran a dainty finger through her sopping camel-toe, ever dutiful camera zooming in until the salacious display nearly filled the screen.

Pulling a moist finger away from a soaking, cloth cover twat, Babydoll hooked bitty thumbs into the elastic band of her panties, whispering out in a high throaty tone “I want to show you how excited.”

Slender, upraised legs pressed together as the little girl slowly slid stained undies up along them, only spreading them apart again after an agonizingly long moment of removing the soiled-fabric from around her tiny feet, and revealing what lay between.

Puffy and flushed red, the smooth callow flesh absolutely bare of pubic hair, Babydoll’s plump outer labia met together at a miniscule slit, a small dribble of clear liquid flowing from it.

Small hands reached back down between pale legs, dainty fingers pressing against the smooth swollen flesh, spreading open the small dripping crevice.

Like a small flower, the little girl’s sopping pussy petals spread open, revealing a little piss-hole, along with an equally puny vaginal entrance beneath it, and above both the throbbing crimson bean that was her very needy clitoris.

“Aah-Look how wet my kitty is Daddies!” The camera panned back from the heavenly puerile sight, bringing into focus Babydoll’s adorably flushed face, pouty lips hanging open as she gazed with blue-eyed lust, breathing out cutely “I wish you could all pet it!”

Tiny fingers releasing their hold, the little blonde’s puny pussy snapped back shut, becoming a small dripping slit once again as she rolled back onto her feet and jumped up straight.

Standing on pale feet, bare kid cunny dripping down onto the frilly bed, Babydoll bent forward at her slim hips, skinny arms out to the side as she addressed the camera with a cheshire grin “But you can’t!”

Tiny svelte figure bending back up, the bare-bottomed little-girl spun about to face the supine teddy-man, giving the camera a lovely angle on her bubbly tush as she gazed hungrily at a fat throbbing cock, muttering out softly “I guess my new teddies will just have to do.”

Little feet stepping up onto the laid-backed man’s fur-covered abdomen, Babydoll stood up straight, massive meat mast standing proudly at attention behind her, towering so high that its bulbous tip hid the child’s pert-rear from the camera.

Spreading skinny pale legs apart slightly, the little-blonde bent over until her pig-tailed head was upside-down.

“Wow, Its Sooo Big Daddies!” Babydoll exclaimed, beautiful upturned head poking out from behind the teddy-man’s turgid shaft to peek at the camera, adding teasingly as her big-sapphire eyes hungrily looked at the mighty thing like it was a big candy-bar “Do You Think It Will Fit!?” 

“Only one way to find out!” Stated the child with a grin, reaching out between her pale-legs to grab the mammothine member just behind the flared ridge of its huge glans, bity fingers unable to wrap even halfway about the penile pillar’s considerable girth.

High on tippy toes Babydoll stood, aligning the miniscule cleft of her dripping preschool pussy with the broad fleshy side of the teddy-man’s obese cock-tip, the little-girl shivering as she felt the heat emanating from his pulsing-organ.

Not wasting a moment, the little girl pressed her prepubescent-sex against the broad-top of the costumed-man’s soft-ball sized tip.

“OooooH!” A high-pitched moan of adolescent pleasure escaped from Babydoll’s open pink-lips, slim back arching, pretty face turned upward, as her little-slit spread open upon the teddy-man’s obese glans, sopping pussy lips pressing flat against pliant-flesh.

Anybody watching the obscenely illegal stream of a six year old girl trying to insert a massive dick the size of a baseball-bat into her tiny underage twat might expect the coupling to fail; but in defiance of all natural law, and to the lack of surprise by regular viewers, the child’s sopping cunny slowly dilated open around the bulbous-glans.

Kitten like mewls of pleasure echoed out from Babydoll’s lips as her callow labia stretched beyond belief around the ever silent teddy-man’s huge penile tip, the hot kiddy-hole sucking on the spongy-knob until nearly half of it was within the clinging confines of pedophilic heaven.

So wide did the costumed-man’s glans stretch open the mewling child’s preschool pussy, that viewers were treated with the sight of her puckering little anus stretched flat against the curve of his girthy shaft.

Pale little legs began shaking as the massive-knob’s flared ridge pressed against the outside of Babydoll’s wrenched open kiddy cunt, which looked like a rosy, fleshed color donut stretched thin than it did an actual little girl’s puss; shimmering love-juices leaking from it and running in rivulets down the protracted-penetrators vein-marbled length.

“A-ah, It-ts ssoo b-BIG Daddies!!” Shapeless hips twitched in small uncontrollable jerks as the little-blond cock-straddler stuttered out the obscene details of her prepubescent cunny being penetrated by a humongous fuck-log “I-Its, Mmm, stretch-ching my little k-kitty so-so wide daddies, fwa, I-I can feel it th-throbbing In-Inside M-MEE!!

Indeed, the entire length of the teddy-man’s vein-marbled shaft pulsed as its tumescent glans speared into Babydoll’s tight preschool pussy, his swollen low hanging testicles hanging off the small-bed’s side palpitating as they worked to produce a virile load.

In-fact Teddy Number-One did not seemed content to wait for the little-girl to finish lowering her snug sopping-self upon his raging rod, large gloved-hands reaching out to tightly grip the slender child’s waist.

“Dad-daddies I-OOOOOH!” What Babydoll was about to say nobody would ever know, because before she could finish, the teddy-man’s tightly gripping paws pushed her tiny six year-old body down onto his massive pulsating donkey-dick.

In less than a second, the little-girl’s tautly stretched preschooler pussy slid down around the mighty mast of man-meat, well lubricated with her slick-juices, until puffy labia slammed against the teddy-man’s penile-base.

Brown fluffy-fur became soaked as a deluge of shimmering girl-cum gushed out around the costumed-man’s child impaling monster-cock, Babydoll’s O stretched kiddy cunt spasming along with her small body.

Pretty blond head facing upward, the little shlong-stuffed girl squealed with an adolescent orgasm as she felt her small vaginal passage stretched beyond comprehension; turgid vein-marbled man-meat pressing into every nook and cranny along a clinging silken flesh-tube, bulbous glans mashing against a miniscule cervix and nearly crushing the underdeveloped womb beyond it.

For half a minute the camera remained facing Babydoll’s slim shivering backside, her pale little booty pressed into the teddy-man’s lap, limp legs splayed wide around his sturdy hips.

Abruptly the live-steam switched to a different camera, this one to the side of the bed and its four occupants, putting the dick-hilted child and her well-endowed partner in profile.

Soft lips open wide with a panting smile, Babydoll face downward to look at her stomach, which was bulged into the shape of a pale fleshy salami, stretching out and pushing up the young girl’s pink-camisole.

With her shirt nearly being pulled off by the massive cock-bulge, the stream’s audience was awarded with the view of one of the little girl’s nipples, a small and ghostly-pink nub upon a flat, alabaster chest that fluttered with orgasmic ecstasy.

Large hands released their hold from Babydoll’s small waist, rising upwards to pull off her stretched top, leaving the bejeweled choker as the naked child’s remaining article of clothing.

Limp arms being lifted up as her shirt was removed, the little camwhore brought them back down, a coo escaping from pink lips as she caressed the large rounded tip of her bulging tummy with little hands.

“mmm-Daddiesss, look how big my tummy is now.” Babydoll muttered quietly, gasping as her stretched out belly visibly twitched, the massive member stuffing it throbbing with a need to breed.

“Ahhh-My kitty is so stuffed, teddy is so deep inside me Daddies.” The young-girl continued to whisper with adolescent sultriness, her big blue eyes aflame as she added “I want more though.”

Once again, the teddy-man’s gloved hands gripped Babydoll’s tiny waist, his button-eyes starring silently as he began raising her slowly off his penile pillar, the camera switching back to its previous angle to watch.

A soft moan of pleasure left pink-lips as the meaty monolith was extracted from the prepubescent girl’s pussy, swollen petals dragging across turgid flesh, a wet sucking sound echoing from laptop-spearkers; deep inside her puckering cervix suckled the pussy wrecking glans while it pulled out, refusing to part.

Skinny legs hung limply as Babydoll was pulled upwards, bulging tummy shrinking until just her pale lower abdomen remained stretched out in the shape of a fat bell, only the mighty member’s swollen tip remained within the little girl’s preschool puss.

Still weak from being cored out by the huge bitch breaker, the adolescent camwhore fell forward with a gasp, little hands pressing into the brown fluff of number-one’s stomach; her pert little bubble butt perched high in the air atop a great meaty pedestal. 

Disturbingly the other two teddy-men had watched in silence as Babydoll was impaled upon the third’s monster-cock, button-eyes devoid of emotion, only the twitch of their own erect members showing as evidence that they felt anything.

Now as the little girl’s round little tushy was raised and presented to them, the fluffily costumed men only identified as number-two reached over to a small ornate-bottle that stood upon a carven nightstand beside the bed.

Raising the glass-vessel over his turgidly erect horse-cock, the teddy-man tipped it over, allowing a viscously clear liquid to pour out, sparkling in the room’s light.

Thoroughly Number-Two drizzled the oily-fluid along the length of his member, having to use a copious amount to adequately cover the protracted fuck-log, and after doing so poured more into the padded leather palm of his gloved hand.

Replacing the bottle onto the bedside table, the teddy-man gripped his great erection with the oiled paw, and slowly began sliding it back and forth, lathering the lubricant on the penile pillar until it sparkled and shimmered like well-polished stone.

Big blue eyes gazing over a pale bare shoulder, an erotic grin spread across Babydoll’s adorably heart-shaped face as she looked at the costumed-man lubing up his massive member.

“Oh, I wonder were his going to put it Daddies?” Playfully stated the little-blond in foe wonderment, wiggling an upraised butt invitingly to the cock-lubing teddy-man, then cooing as the fat-glans stretching her young cunny throbbed from the tight stimulation.

As ever the bear-masked man remained eerily silent to the girl’s querying, instead he raised up his unlubed hand, and roughly grabbed a pale, bubbly, butt-cheek.

Another coo left lush-lips as the teddy-man groped the little camwhore’s pert booty-cheek, spreading it to the side, revealing the crevice of paper-white skin that leads down to her pink and flatly-stretch rosebud.

“Ah Daddies, I think he’s going to stick it in my butt!” Babydoll whispered loudly with fake surprise while the costumed man, still standing to the side somewhat to allow the camera to see, aimed his colossal cock-head at the little-girl’s adolescent anus; giving a wink to the camera, the blue-eyed child added coyly “I hope there’s enough room?”

Whether there was room or not Teddy Number-Two did not seem to care, soulless button-eyes staring as he pressed his tumescent nob-end into the young-girl’s butt-hole.

“OH!” Gasped the little-blond, blue-eyes wide, lips pursed into a little o as she starred straight at the bed’s headboard, petite body going rigid at the feeling of a softball sized glans pressing against her tight anal entrance, its pliantly rounded girth ever so slowly wrenching open the pink juvenile-shitter. 

Thankfully, the teddy-man had paid special care in lubricating his bulbous glans, so dilating-sphincter expanded smoothly around the spongy-girth of swollen cock-flesh, sheer prepubescent tightness providing the only friction.

“Hnng, SHO BIGSH!!” Exclaimed Babydoll, plump lips pulled back to reveal pearly teeth, gritted with the strain of having her adolescent ass-hole penetrated by a nob-head the size of a man’s fist; but still blue-eyes were filled with lust and desire.

Seemingly unable to make up its mind, the stream-camera switched back and forth between watching the little-girl’s equally little ass being stretched open beyond reason by a grown man’s monstrous member, or showing the stream’s small audience a new view of her cutely erotic face filling the screen, contorted with butt-stuffing effort.

Eventually a decision seemed to have been made, and the stream split in two, one half showing the six-year old’s anal penetration, the other her lovely strained face.

Just in time too, for a moment later, the flared, fleshy rim of the teddy-man’s kid-ass penetrating glans pressed into the thinly dilated ring of pink that was Babydoll’s anus, and with a wide-eyes upon her flushed face, she howled as the huge cock-tip popped entirely in. 

This time the two teddy-men did not wait for the little-camwhore time to adjust, one gripping her slim waist, the other curvless hips, both pulling down and thrusting forward in tandem.

Switching back to the profile view, the camera gave its audience a well-timed view of Babydoll being pushed down to the hilt of two swollen meat-mallets, her pale naked stomach instantly stretching out into what looked like a pair of smoothly fused salami.

“EEEEEEEEEEH!” A climatic squeal nearly broke the laptop speakers as the young-girl’s little stuffed body shook with a second orgasm, blond head pressing back into a fluffy-brown stomach, blue-eye rolling up until nearly white.

Skinny limbs thrashed as the teddy-men emotionlessly held the climaxing child balls deep upon their raging fuck-logs, throbbing deep within the soft warm confines of her tightly clamping preschooler pussy and first-grader guts. 

Ear-shattering squeals soon died down, petite limbs going limp as Babydoll’s adolescent orgasm ended, blond-head resting against her anal-penetrating partner as she breathed heavily, flat chest fluttering.

“Ah- Holy, Crap –Ah!” Babydoll breathed out the immature curse, little hands reaching up sluggishly to caress the two meaty-monsters bulging out her tummy.

“Ah- I can feel every inch in me –ah- Daddies –ah!” The little camwhore continued breathily, cock stretched belly twitching and throbbing from her loving caresses “Ah- Ones all the way –AH- In my tummy Daddies –ah- the other –ah- is nearly in –ah- my little special place –Ah!”

Indeed, when the club-like penises were rammed through Babydoll’s puerile insides, the twin assault had proved too much, her young puckering-cervix buckling, giving way to the pliant flesh that was a huge throbbing glans; now like a small rubber-band, the child’s uterine entrance squeezed the spongy flesh, scalding, underdeveloped womb sucking it, begging for what by natural law she was too young to have.

“Ah- their pressing –ah- together Daddies –Ah- It feels like –ah- there’s nothing between them –Ah!” Continuing to explain just exactly how her prepubescent insides were completely violated by two slabs of manly-meat between adorable pants of breath, the little-girl failed to notice the third teddy-man getting up on the bed.

Before Babydoll realized what was happening, Teddy Number-three crouched above their supine companion, in front of the little-blond, one gloved hand grabbing the back of her head, while the other gripped his enormously erect shaft.

“Wha-Mffflllm!!” Immediately the little-girl found plush pink-lips stretched out around the teddy-man’s swollen glans, her hot tiny-gob being stuffed with grown-up cock, silencing any further dialog.

Small jaw creaking as her young mouth was forced to accommodate a soft-ball sized tip, Babydoll’s soft penis-pillows stretched ever further around the plaint flesh, sapphire eyes filled with happiness at having another hole being stuffed.

“SLLLRRRPPPHHH!!” Pale little cheeks caved in as the little camwhore began sucking upon Number-three’s invading nob-head like a mini-hoover, all too eager to have her six-year old throat violated.

“PLWP-GRLLLLLFFFFRG!!” Swiftly the fat glans popped into Babydoll’s salivating minor-mouth, pushing into her tight-throat, pink-lips O stretched and sliding down a vein-marbled pillar of flesh.

Pale flesh bulged around bejeweled leather as the child’s chokerd throat swelled with invading man-meat, her naturally lubed pussy-throat kneading the pliant nob and the thick pulsing-shaft that followed. 

“GRULGP!!” Thinly stretched dick-cushions mashed into the broad base of the protracted mast, little button nose pressing into soft fluff, happy tears welling from Babydoll’s big blue eyes as she felt her stomach stuffed with a second fat cock.

All three adolescent holes now hilted upon one of three turgid examples of masculinity, the pale-child’s small tummy bulged out in three directions, as if she were pregnant with anacondas.

No more dialogs was to be had, what with the stream’s little star having a horse-sized cock stuffed down her spasming gullet, so without further udo, the three teddy-men began the main event.

Number-two pulled his hips back, protracted meat-mast slowly extracting from the little-girl’s tight anus, her thinly stretched shitter dragging out along the well-lubed club of flesh.

Muffled moans vibrated around number-three’s throat spearing monster-shlong, the child greatly enjoying having her adolescent guts being pulled upon by turgid flesh.

With nearly half of his protracted length removed from the young-girl’s ass, her tight anus sucking upon the rest, number-two shoved sturdy hips forward.

“MMMMWWWWWRRRGGHH!!!” Babydoll squealed about the massive monolith stuffing her little gob, blue-eyes saucer-like as she began shaking once again with orgasm.

Not letting up on the preschool-camwhore, number-one raised her up off his shaft, sopping puss sliding snugly up around veined-marbled flesh, callow cervix refusing to release its grip upon the member’s tumescent glans.

Young cunt nearly reaching the height of number-one’s protracted penile pillar, he shoved the little girl’s squirting hole back down, bubbly butt slamming onto a fluffy lap as her underdeveloped womb was completely speared by an apple sized nob.

Keeping the momentum of his silent companions, number-three pulled his enormous member from the twitching little-girl’s tightly clinging throat, pink dick-pillows sucking loudly along turgid-meat, until only a throbbing tip remained in her cramped and humid gob “SSSLLLLRRRRRRGGGGGHHHPPP!!”

“GLRAFFFFGRP!!!” Slamming hips back into the adorable child’s tear-stained face, plump cheeks streaked with mascara, number-three hilted his throbbing length all the way into her stomach.

Again number-two extracted his lengthy log from the young-girl’s coiling intestines, then silently shoving it back in, only for his costumed-companions to do the same, pulling out from their respective tight, adolescent holes before stuffing them once more.

Like a fine-tuned machine the teddy-men went about fucking Babydoll, pumping their mighty members in an out of her spasming young holes one after the other, the little-blonde’s bulging stomach a writhing mass of cobras.

Orgasm after orgasm rocked the little-camwhore’s small body, her adolescent mind empty of all though but that of pleasure.

Slimy sounds echoed out from the laptop speakers, the noise of fleshy rods pistoning into well lubed orifices too small for their monstrous size, squelching in an increasing tempo.

Faster and faster the teddy-men fucked their meaty-monoliths into Babydoll’s prepubescent holes, shoving deep into steaming guts, stretching out a small unripen womb, plowing down her enthusiastically swallowing esophagus.

Thick ropes of viscid pre spurted out from the thrusting fuck-logs each time they bottomed out into one of the little girl’s tightly clinging orifices, dumping what would amount to a multiple men’s orgasms each time into her little stomach and uterus.

It became hard to see Babydoll on the stream, little six-year old body disappearing under the teddy-men’s large costumed frames as they pressed in about her, thrusting more of themselves into the child at an ever quickening pace.

Drool and pussy-juice, lube and pre, copiously the fluids flowed unabated from the little-girl’s loudly squelching holes, soaking the kid-fucking teddy-men, along with the bed beneath the obscenely illegal foursome.

For minutes the debauched stream continued, the view counter only ever getting higher and the comments streaming by ever faster, the degenerate audience obviously greatly enjoying the sight of a young girl’s holes being absolutely wrecked and plowed by three well-hung costumed-men.

Between the three teddy-men’s muscly legs, massive low-hanging testicles had been bouncing and swinging in their leathery sacks, the pulsating cum-factories only getting heavier as the swelled with thickened nut.

Scrotal skin began to tighten, beefy orbs rising as their owners plowed into the little-girl at a breakneck pace, her cute face and ass a slimy mess of viscid fluids, sapphire eyes still aflame with lust.

“SMWACK!!” throbbing vein-marbled meat-logs hilted themselves in tight wet kiddy-holes, Babydoll’s tummy stretching out in all directions as he teddy-men buried themselves in her, fat cum-tanks pressing tightly against their fluffy brown-bodies.

Obscenely six tumescent testis throbbed, the teddy-men’s massive-cocks growing larger than ever before within the little-camwhore’s widely stretched orifices, her slim throat in particular expanding so-much, that the choker wrapped tightly about it snapped and flew out of view of the camera.

As if a half-finished balloon animal was in her stomach and a clown was blowing it up quickly, the three oblong bulges that was Babydoll’s pale-tummy expanded, until it suddenly became large and round.

Porridge thick cum had blasted directly into the little-girl’s womb and stomach, the gelatinous load of three very virile men instantly filling up her small organs and bloating them to massive proportions in less than a second.

Before the second thumb thick cords of greasy curdled nut shot out into Babydoll’s adolescent body, her belly was already swollen as if she were nine-months pregnant, so when the next load came, it had nowhere to go but out.

Like whipped-cream from a spray-can, thick rivulets of jellied nut spewed out around the three thick shafts stopping up the little-girl’s mouth, pussy, and anus; plastering both her and the teddy-men with viscid nut.

Unbothered by being soiled by their own essence, the teddy-men remained hilted within Babydoll, continuing to gaze with emotionless button-eyes at the cum-bloated child as they dumped ever more ossified baby-batter into her young womb and tummy.

Endless ball-porridge pumped into the little girl, pregnant looking tummy expanding and contracting like some sort of pale-heart, back-up insides filling with cum that then spewed from her tightly sealed, cock-stuffed orifices.

Without warning the teddy-men began moving, extracting their pulsating nut-cannon’s from Babydoll’s wrecked holes, each in turn sucking loudly upon their respective meaty-rod until with a wet-pop, they became empty and gaping, frothing jizz spilling out.

Dumping the bloated-child orgasmicly twitching form upon the bed, Teddy One, Two, and Three firmly grasped their respective members, and began jerking off.

In long arcing ropes, thick as snakes, whitish nut spewed forth from twitching monster-cocks, landing with heavy splats across Babydoll’s swollen tummy, flat heaving chest, and her adorably makeup smeared face.

By the time the Teddy-mens’ silent orgasms had ended, handfuls of jizz spurting ‘weakly’ from their still turgid bity bitch-breakers, Babydoll was completely plastered under an ossifying layer of coagulating sperm, like some-sort of rounded confectionery glazed with hot crème.

Zooming in on the cum-covered child until the costumed-men were out of shot, the camera remained watching as she continued to take deep shuttering breaths of post-orgasmic relief.

Moments later Babydoll slowly sat up, big sapphire-eyes peeking out through a mask of jellied nut, a sleepy smile of pearlescent teeth appearing with it; small hand reaching up to rub her semen bloated belly, she addressed the camera with tired sweetness “That was a lot of fun Daddies, I loved playing with my new toys!”

Lying back down onto the cum-stained sheets of her little bed, the little glazed-girl added “I’m going to take a nap now, I hope you come and watch me play again Daddies.”

As Babydoll curled up like a cute puppy to fall asleep, the stream slowly faded to a new image, the pair of pink-panties that she had been wearing earlier, floating in a pink void, a line of scrolling text beneath it explaining that bids for this soiled article of clothing would be beginning at one hundred thousand dollars, and to make sure not to miss this chance to own a very prized…

**Author's Note:**

> This-->(http://www.survey-maker.com/QJS9DPE99)<\-- Is the survey, for questions I've been wondering about, specifically about stuff like subscribestar.  
> Note: The stories will continue even if I don't make any money off of them, but I would Like to have an income, so they may have to take a back-seat if that's the case.


End file.
